


Everybody Wants to Get Eaten Tonight

by DroppedAllTheseOreos



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Minor Body Horror, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20946287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DroppedAllTheseOreos/pseuds/DroppedAllTheseOreos
Summary: Vignettes in the lives of some of the Amazons couples.





	1. Ryuusuke, the Homunculus I Made Out of Ice and Plastic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarineHaddock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineHaddock/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 1; Ryuusuke has never been seen shirtless in 2 years, even when it's a heatwave he's got his long sleeves on with either a t-shirt or jacket. Last year, he got heatstroke and this year Jun is determined to care for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The work title is a misheard version of the chorus from Tally Hall's 'Turn the Lights Off.'

"Jun, don't you think this is a bit... much?"

Stepping back to look at his handiwork, Jun's lips pressed into a thin line. Ryuusuke might be right. He might've gone overboard on this. At least they had the day off to deal with cleanup if any accidents or spills happened.

"As long as it's working, it doesn't matter." He sniped back.

Ryuusuke laughed. "I don't think it is, though."

Jun heaved a sigh. They stared at each other for a few moments before Ryuusuke chuckled again and turned on his tablet to start playing some game.

What started as a simple grocery run for beer and hotpot ingredients turned into an all-out supply mission. Shidou hadn't been pleased with his haul of "useless crap," but this was important. Jun took Shidou holding his hand up, cutting him off in the middle of his explanation and walking away as his understanding.

He found cooling towels at the store. Summer was coming up, and that meant all kinds of supplies went on sale, but the price these were at was highway robbery if he didn't buy them. For the thing he had in mind, one cooling towel probably wouldn't be enough. So he took another. And another. And that turned into ten. Jun figured he could give half of them to the rest of the crew as he put them in his basket next to the green onions. (He'd see Shidou using his a week later, so it wasn't all for nothing.)

And then he saw the medical ice packs. They would definitely put him over budget, and he waffled over them for a few minutes. But they ended up giving him an idea that had him buying a bulk pack of ziplock bags and plastic wrap for much cheaper.

The thing was. Ryuusuke never took his shirt off. And in the dread 30-35°C heat of Japanese summers, he was prone to heatstroke. Ryuusuke was generally sweaty year-round, except in the tail end of fall and throughout winter because of all the layers he wore. So, Jun had no idea how he survived the summers before they met. Maybe wearing all these layers was a more recent thing for him.

Dumbass actually passed out during an extermination of all things last year. Everyone was wearing tank tops or light undershirts under their uniform gear, but not Ryuusuke. He had to keep wearing his thick, long-sleeved shirts, and this is where it got him. The whole thing turned into a mess. He collapsed right in front of the door when Kazuya was finally entering after crowd control, causing him to trip over Ryuusuke's limp body and crash into a transformed Mamoru.

As Kazuya hit the floor, his rifle slammed down at an awkward angle, accidentally setting it off. Fortunately, it didn't get anyone, but it came damn close to hitting Nozomi. She shot a downright venomous glare their way before moving to take her frustration out on the bug they were hunting. Jun ended up dragging Ryuusuke to the truck while the others covered their asses. Afterward, Nozomi complained in that gruff but sort of joking manner of hers that Ryuusuke should be the last person to be passing out on the field. It's not like Ryusuke did strenuous stuff during missions. Everyone ribbed him for wearing such warm clothes to a hunt in weather like this, and he just smiled apolegetically througout it.

But this year, things would be different. If Ryuusuke was going to keep doing this dumbass stuff, the least they could do was be prepared.

Looking at Ryuusuke now, neck wrapped up in five neon cooling towels, with ice-filled ziplock bags secured all over his body using plastic wrap, and a mini fan attached to the charge port of his tablet, he looked like a lumpy, wet disaster. Like he was some cheap Halloween decoration that was supposed to look like it was covered in spiderwebs. There was no way Ryuusuke would be able to go out in the field like this. He couldn't even stand up if he wanted to. Jun had him try. Apparently he couldn't even feel the coolness through the thick material of the sweater he was wearing today, so it was all for nothing. At least everyone else was sane and liked the cooling towels because they could actually get skin to towel contact with it.

Jun clicked his tongue softly. Ryuusuke always did that. Made sure his tops were super thick or, if he had to wear a thinner shirt, he made sure to wear the uniform jacket and tie the bandanna around his bicep. He'd been oddly protective of it too; when Jun was wrapping his left arm in ice. Jun worried for a moment that he was injured or hiding something, but quickly remembered that Ryuusuke was a dumbass. Must've just been a fashion statement or some other small thing he was concerned with.

Jun belatedly realized doing all the work of wrangling Ryuusuke to lie down and wrap the ice made him all hot and sweaty too. Heaving a sigh, Jun slowly made his way over to the tightly bound man.

Ryuusuke looked up from the game he was playing on the tablet, nudging Jun with his elbow playfully, brows raising suggestively.

"You know, if you wanted to tie me up, you could've just asked."

Jun rolled his eyes. "Shut up." He mumbled, giving Ryuusuke a shove before laying his head down on his chest.

Ryuusuke kept nudging him playfully until Jun placed a hand over his face. "We can talk about doing it later if you're that into it."

There was a soft chuckle, making him look up at Ryuusuke's face. He was biting his lip, trying to hide an amused grin. But the way he winked at Jun when they met each others' eyes made Jun think they would definitely be having that conversation later.

The plastic wrap was uncomfortably wet, condensation making it feel slimy. But there were enough layers to cover up the texture of the ice, making this particular spot soft and cushy, like a gross, plastic pillow. Jun sighed, partially exasperated but mostly in relief. There was just enough insulation to make it comfortably cool instead of bitingly cold.

Ryuusuke's fingers found their way into Jun's hair, brushing it slowly. He shuddered a little before fully letting himself relax. Jun dozed off before he even realized it, lulled to sleep by the soft sounds of Ryuusuke's game and fingers gently scratching his scalp. They had a blissful six minutes before Ryuusuke dozed off too, dropping the tablet on his face, where it bounced off and slammed into Jun's cheekbone before it tumbled away under the kotatsu.


	2. The Mole Hole is the McDonald's Ball Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2; Mamoru and Haruka decide not to deal with things anymore, they live in the mole hole now.
> 
> (I wasn't able to exactly fill out the prompt, but I had fun writing this different take on it and I hope you like it, too!)

The extermination turned into a huge mess. Every mission usually did, but this one in particular.

And it was all Haruka's fault, apparently. He didn't know the signal for Mamoru's pitfall trap and ended up falling in with him. With its chance to escape, the Shrike Amazon ran off. But unlike all the other times, there was a terrible, piercing noise. And before the team could fully regroup, the Shrike returned. And it returned with  _ reinforcements _ . It seemed like the rest of the 4,000 Amazons left in the city came after them, forcing the team to run. Without any of that anti-Amazon gas, there was no way they'd be able to fight their way out.

They all piled into the van, and Fuku took off. The Amazon horde gave chase, but as Fuku drove deep into the mountains, they started to give up. They all breathed a collective sigh of relief as the mass of bodies slowly receded in the rearview mirrors.

Fuku turned to pull off to the side of the road, so they could head back, but Shidou shook his head.

"Keep driving. We could just be driving into a trap if we go back. Dealing with that many bugs at a time would be suicide.

They kept going until it was late in the evening. The day's drive took them deep in the mountains, no sign of civilization in sight. Except for a familiar set of golden arches that Haruka recognized from some of the bags that held Mamoru's burgers in the fridge.

McDonald's.

The team all shared confused looks and decided to venture inside. It might serve as a safe rest spot for the night until they could connect with Nozama again and figure out what their next plan of action was. After a quick perimeter check, they deemed the building safe and started to bed down for the night, using sleeping bags and thermal blankets from the truck. It was pretty cold up here, and Haruka wanted to curl up with a source of heat as soon as possible. He looked towards Mamoru to ask if he would be okay with cuddling to see he was gone.

The team was surprisingly unconcerned and just went to sleep, assuring Mamoru would be fine, and would probably return in a few minutes. Haruka felt a sense of this being very wrong, but couldn't place why. He didn't have time to think too deeply into it, since finding Mamoru was the more pressing issue here.

By the time the team fell asleep, the moon was already high in the sky. This McDonald's was a little eerie at night, with all the lights off, but it felt more like home than any other place he'd been in before. After doing a little walk around, he couldn't find any trace of Mamoru.

Growing more worried about his boyfriend, Haruka stepped outside so he could transform without disturbing the rest of the team. He looked at the belt but decided to set it aside this time. There was still fear in the corners of his mind, but he wanted to try to be like Mamoru. Prove to himself, he could be in control without outside assistance. With that resolve, he let go, feeling the familiar heat and light and shifting of bones as his form grew and changed into his Amazon form.

With a feral shout skyward, the steam covered his face before it all exploded outward, and he stood in his full reptilian glory. Haruka fell forward with a gurgling snarl. It took him a moment to push his thoughts to the front of his brain. The Amazon wanted to eat, and there were four humans, just asleep and vulnerable. But that's not why they did this. They needed to find Mamoru.

Mamoru, Mamoru, Mamoru.

Haruka kept pushing Mamoru to the front of his thoughts, and he was surprised at how easily the lizard brain accepted it.

He leaped with all his might, knowing that his trajectory would naturally take him to where ever Mamoru was. The only downside was that Haruka was used to the team fighting outdoors, and therefore Mamoru was outdoors as well. So the roof of the McDonald's rushing up to meet him as he fell was unexpected and a bit terrifying. He crashed through the ceiling, falling down into the building, landing in something surprisingly soft.

They'd have to find some way to patch the roof later. But for now, he looked around, trying to find Mamoru.

"Haruka!"

Mamoru was in his Amazon form as well, but Haruka melted a little inside at the sweet smile in his boyfriend's voice.

"Mamoru," Haruka stepped toward him and pulled him into his arms. "What is this place?"

He looked around. It was like a hole or a pit of some kind. It reminded him a bit of the cage he would always see his Amazon self in before, but somehow non-threatening. The red ropes making up the net around them seemed easy enough to tear through and, therefore, didn't feel scary. Haruka looked down to find the floor was covered in little balls. About the size of a fist and in all kinds of colors. There were so many, he and Mamoru were up to their waists in them. They must've been the soft thing that broke his landing, he noted, as he saw a handful of flattened ones around him.

"Did you make this hole, Mamoru?"

Haruka belatedly realized there were many more tunnels in this place, all seeming to end in this pit. "All these?" He gestured around.

Mamoru shook his head adorably. "It was already here!"

Haruka nodded in acknowledgment and laid back in the soft, plastic balls. This was nice. He could get used to it. Mamoru laid down next to him, bringing Haruka close so he could cuddle into Mamoru's chest.

"I wish we could just stay here forever. I don't wanna go back to fighting." Mamoru said quietly in that rumbly voice of his Amazon form.

Haruka almost purred at his tone and warmth, little clicking noises rumbling from deep in his throat as he nods in agreement.

"Well, we won't need to." Shidou's voice grumbled.

Mamoru and Haruka perked up instantly to see the team sliding into the ball pit from various brightly colored tunnels.

"So this is where you two've been? We got worried when you both didn't come back." Nozomi glared at them.

Her actually voicing concern raised another red flag in Haruka's mind, but then Shidou was speaking again.

"We were talking it over while you two were gone, and we think it's best to just stay here."

"The pay from exterminating is great, but if we have to go back into that mess again, it's not worth the risk." Kazuya chimed in.

"We know both of you are done dealing with all this, and we are, too." Fuku nodded.

"Everyone..." Haruka rubbed at his eyes.

"It's gonna be okay now."

"We accept you both as Amazons, Haruka. Mamoru."

Haruka blinked rapidly, vision getting blurry.

"There's still electricity in the building, we could probably get it running again and lure in humans for you two to eat."

It feels like he's about to cry. That has to be why he can't really see. The team was giving him all this validation. And, as sudden and out of their usual character it was, it was nice. That's why he was crying...

He turns around, thinking he hears distant voices.

"-ka!"

"-ruka!"

They're still too distant to make out, but it sounds like the team. But that's strange... The team and Mamoru are right here, they shouldn't seem so distant.

His vision clouds further, and his head begins to throb. His eye twinges with the pain. 

"It's getting away!"

"How bad did he get hit?"

"Nozomi, Kazuya, go after it!"

There's something he feels like he's forgotten here...

"Mizusawa-kun!"

Mamoru's voice finally cuts through the fog, and Haruka realizes he's being shaken insistently. Actually, he's being shaken rather violently.

He locks eyes with Mamoru in his Amazon form, who has both claws on him in a tight grip. Out of the corner of his mask, he notices Fuku behind Mamoru looking down at him with a concerned expression, rifle in hand. He's crouched at the edge of a hole— Wait.

The thoughts of what he was doing before come rushing back in a jumble of half-formed memories and spikes of fear and embarrassment. They're on a mission. He didn't know what the signal was, so he fell right into Mamoru's sinkhole trap and hit his head on a rock, passing out.

And then he had that dream of all of them living together in the McDonald's ball pit.

"It got away!" Kazuya calls out as he, Nozomi, and Shidou jog back.

And he let the Amazon get away.

Haruka sinks down to the bottom of the pit, doing all he can to keep his composure. He grabs Mamoru's ankle, with a little more desperation than he intends.

"Mamoru," Haruka hopes the mole picks up on his need to disappear ASAP through the mask. "Keep digging."


	3. Ask And Ye Shall Receive (but only because this is a fic exchange and all)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment from my wonderful recipient MarineHaddock that inspired me to do this quick little thing. Also, they live in the mountains in Season 2, so how could I not do this?

They had to move, now that the team and Jin had found them. Haruka hoped the beach and the forested area near it would be enough for his new family to settle down, but they'd been discovered all too soon. There were whispers that maybe they should just keep moving, don't stop, be harder to pin down. But after all they'd been through—with Tlaloc and being hunted—Haruka thought some time to rest and have  _ stability _ would be best. At least, that's what he needed. And from the looks of it, after that encounter with the team, Mamoru needed it as well.

Hell, they probably all needed it, but fear was driving some of them to want to keep going. Their group could always pick up and become more nomadic later. Right now, they needed some time to mourn their losses and lick their wounds.

After some deliberation, they decided they needed a place that was much harder to get to than the beach. It needed to be well hidden, isolated practically if they planned to lay low for a while. So, they headed into the mountains, traveling as far as their legs could take them. They went until the sun was beginning to set, painting the sky in vibrant orange and red hues. The clouds reflected deep red and purplish hues like harsh slashes across the sky.

They needed to rest soon. The temperature was much chillier, and some were starting to have trouble breathing. If he had to guess, Haruka would put them somewhere near the top of the mountain.

In the distance, someone noticed lights from between a dense thicket of trees. As they called out to the rest of the group, Haruka was amazed that they could spot the faint glimmers of warm lights. He and Mamoru decided they'd scout ahead and check it out. If it were any kind of trouble, they'd run back to the group and keep looking for a place to rest. Best case scenario, it was a few campers, and they could eat them and use the camping supplies to rest for the night.

Haruka and Mamoru stayed in their human forms, wanting to be as stealthy as possible. While traveling underground in Mamoru's tunnels might've been the most stealthy, Haruka was still wary of it since last time. He wouldn't deny that they managed to get pretty far before the team could convince him 'it wasn't worth being all embarrassed about' and 'come back, please.'

But Haruka wanted to reduce the amount of potential embarrassing mole hole related incidents to zero if he could.

As they approached the lights, it became more and more apparent that whatever these lights were were more than just a campsite. It was a building of some kind. The whole thing finally came into view, and Haruka felt sudden waves of deja vu and disbelief churn his stomach and constrict his throat.

It was the weird McDonald's from his concussion dream.

From the corner of his eye, Haruka could see Mamoru perk up excitedly. He gripped Mamoru's hand in the wake of his sudden panic.

"Haruka? Should we go back?" Mamoru said softly.

Haruka swallowed thickly and shook his head. "No, just... Give me a moment."

He took a while to steady his breathing and nodded to Mamoru for them to continue.

They approached the McDonald's carefully and quietly. With a quick once over that felt way too familiar to Haruka, they found the place was still functional, empty, and habitable with a little bit of cleaning up.

Mamoru seemed enchanted, and Haruka unconsciously smiled as his boyfriend wandered around the restaurant in pure wonder. Haruka, on the other hand, was trying to wrestle with his discomfort at his strangely prophetic dream, as they left the McDonald's to bring everyone else.

Everyone got settled quickly, thankful for an actual roof over their heads for once, and they resolved to clean this place up the next day.

It was so isolated that signals probably didn't travel very well around here, so Nozama would have a harder time tracking them down. Jin was another story, but they were so high up, and in such a dense gathering of trees, it bought them some time before he could find them. This place could afford them days, maybe even weeks they needed to rest and process.

Haruka looked around, satisfied at everyone resting peacefully on the padded booth seats. As he made a familiar round, checking on everyone to make sure they were comfortable and safe, he noticed his boyfriend was missing... Again.

Not bothering to crash through the ceiling this time, Haruka hurried down the stairs into the playhouse, letting himself transform without the belt. He crawled through the brightly colored tunnels until he slid down into the ball pit.

Just like in his dream, Mamoru was there, curled up in his Amazon form.

Haruka made a contented trill and waded his way towards the mole. Mamoru looked up at him and reached up with a grabby claw.

"Haruka." The sleepy smile in his voice was clear, and it warmed Haruka from the inside out.

He took Mamoru's claw and laid down next to him. It was a little sad that the team couldn't be with them here like his dream. But maybe someday, they'd come around, and they could be a big, weird family together.

For now, being warm and happy and wrapping Mamoru up in his embrace, this was more than enough.


	4. Iyu Voice: Vibe Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Totally did not stick to the prompt for this one, but please enjoy Iyu, Taku and Kenta being meme loving fucks, with some minor Chiroki in the bg.

"Chihiro,"

Chihiro feels his heart flutter at the sound of Iyu's voice calling his name. Or at least he thinks his heart fluttered. That's what it should be doing in a situation like this, right?

"Yes, Iyu?" He turns excitedly to her.

"Vibe check." She states.

Just as he catches a glimpse of her, his vision is obscured by her fist as it slams into his face.

Chihiro's world spins wildly, blurring into a mess of colors for a second before he crashes face down into the floor of the club.

"OOOHHH!"

Voices he recognizes as Kenta and Taku hoot and holler from somewhere to his left, and he pointedly tries to ignore them. His head is still spinning and throbbing from the sharp blow, so it isn't too hard to favor the sound of blood rushing in his ears over them. It gives him time to reflect on how his life turned into even more of a circus thanks to the events of last week.

The 4C team showed up with the most beautiful girl Chihiro had ever seen in his life. Somewhere in the chaos of the fight with the bridal party of Amazons, he managed to grab her hand and drag her away. He tossed her on the bike and drove away with the team as the 4C guys tried to chase after. By some stroke of luck, they managed to shake them and returned to the club triumphantly.

Taku and Kenta seemed excited at the prospect of a new member, but Hiroki was upset. He wouldn't say why, no matter how much poking and asking the three of them did. The most they got out of him was Iyu used to be in his class before she supposedly died. 

Kenta and Taku wrote it off as Hiroki being unnerved that they were gonna be living with an Amazon zombie. Bonus creep points were tacked on 'cause Hiroki happened to have a history with her. They nodded to each other that it was "probably totally weird" but seemed eager to get to know her anyways.

Iyu... Her name was Iyu. Chihiro could've sighed dreamily when they finally got it out of her. She didn't really speak much. Or move. She just kind of found a nice corner and stood there. Compared to the rest of Team X, she was a godsend. Chihiro appreciated the quiet moments with her when the others were out getting food or doing whatever together. Hiroki always looked more agitated when he came back and laid eyes on her. Chihiro rolled his eyes. Maybe he was jealous of Iyu. Well, Chihiro couldn't help if she was better company. He didn't want to eat her at all. He felt nothing towards her, and that was the most incredible feeling he had in a while. Especially after all the confusing emotions, he had around the team. They kept calling him an Amazon, and he  _ wasn't.  _ It was rude and made him more frustrated and confused the more he thought about it. It was easier to just run from those thoughts and feelings. Towards Hiroki especially. Chihiro's stomach felt hot just thinking about him.

Unfortunately, like most things that Team X got their hands on (Taku and Kenta specifically), Iyu didn't stay pleasant or gentle for long.

It started small. Kenta was always on his phone, and sometimes he sat next to Iyu, watching video compilations. Chihiro never paid too much attention, but Iyu started repeating them back as she heard them more and more. On a few occasions, Chihiro thought he noticed a slight smile gracing her impassive face. That little smile spurred him to encourage Kenta to continue showing her his videos.

Sure, the things she repeated were weird. Like, one time, Owner stopped by to check in on them, and Iyu turned to sing at him in her monotone voice.

"You are my daaad. You're my dad. Boogie-woogie-woogie."

Owner's mouth opened and closed for a moment like he was trying to find words. But opted for just scrunching his face instead, shaking his head and turning away. He shouted at them to go to school over his shoulder before disappearing up the stairs. Kenta had never looked prouder in his life.

And they actually got Hiroki to warm up to Iyu quickly with a similar tactic.

Hiroki and Chihiro had gone out to pick up dinner and more protein gel packs. As they came down the stairs, Iyu took up a weird stance and looked them dead in the eyes.

"Hi, welcome to Chili's." She said with a strange inflection.

Chihiro didn't get it, but Hiroki fought as hard as he could to not laugh. He lasted for a few seconds before breaking down against the doorframe and barking out a laugh.

"Okay, she can stay." He sighed, trying his best to hide his smile.

Unfortunately, where ever Kenta is involved, Taku eventually inserts himself into the situation. The same is true the other way, too. They're like a package deal, and Chihiro curses himself for his lack of foresight when he was encouraging Kenta.

Because where Kenta was passive and just showed her things to repeat, Taku actually got up and taught her things.

Example A: Attacking Someone Whenever She Said 'Vibe Check'

* * *

Taku was doing something stupid with Iyu again.

That wasn't anything novel nowadays, but it still made Chihiro's blood boil because maybe he wanted to spend time with Iyu. But no. Taku and Kenta always stole her away.

Today Taku holds a crayon in front of Iyu, and she shouts something asinine in response to it as Kenta films. They'd been doing that a lot lately, too. Just filming whatever they're doing with her. Chihiro can't imagine they get all that many views. He makes eye contact with Hiroki across the room, who gives the trio a pointed look and rolls his eyes exaggeratedly. It actually gets a hint of a smile out of Chihiro, and Hiroki grins back.

"Taku is that a weed." Iyu deadpans.

"No, Iyu, wait it's just a cray-"

"I'm calling 4C."

But she doesn't. She just stays in the corner, staring at the wall. Just when Kenta and Taku look like they're going to stop filming, she opens her mouth, and a terrible screeching and beeping noise comes out. All of Team X watches in horror, but suddenly the voice of that guy they met when they took Iyu comes out of her mouth.

"Iyu, what the fuck is it now?"

"Taku has a weed." She reports.

An exasperated sigh growls over the call. "Oi. You two idiots, don't use her to call. This is an emergency line only."

There's a harsh click as the line hangs up, and Iyu closes her mouth faster than necessary.

The room's left in heavy silence for a few moments, all of Team X staring at Iyu in a mix of fascination and horror.

Then Taku and Kenta burst out laughing as Hiroki buries his head in his arms. Chihiro thinks he might be laughing too from the little quivers of his shoulders, and immediately wonders why he cares, but he finds he can't stop watching. It looks kinda cute, and he wonders what Hiroki looks like. He knows what Hiroki looks like when he laughs, but this one seems more subdued, and he's curious. Chihiro files that information away for what he hopes is never again, but knows, with some resignation, that he's probably going to access it in the near future.

* * *

One date.

That's all Chihiro wanted.

To get away from the rest of this dumbass team and have a nice, quiet day out with Iyu at a theme park or something. Something calm and peaceful. Something completely different from the usual rowdiness and violence that the rest of the team seemed to be so fond of. Chihiro could picture it now. They'd go on the gentler rides together, and play games. And just enjoy being around each other. Maybe enjoy some delicious food. That's what a date was, right?

Chihiro was sure he could've figured it out as they went. But nooo. Taku and Kenta taught Iyu something weird again. And apparently, the videos were doing amazing, and they were pulling in way more revenue than before, so now they had a  _ reason _ to take up all her time.

"Girls are amazing for views, and people love memes, y'know?" Kenta explained one day.

"Iyu, can you please come down from the fridge? I just wanna—"

"THIS HOUSE IS A NIGHTMARE." Iyu screeches again as Taku and Kenta laugh their asses off, filming the whole thing.

She climbed up on the fridge when Chihiro asked her out, and she hadn't come down since.

Accepting that she wouldn't come down while he was around, Chihiro shoots a glare Kenta and Taku's way before sulking out the door.

Hiroki catches him coming down as he was heading up the stairs. With a surprisingly sympathetic look, Hiroki walks back up with him and listens while Chihiro explains the situation. With a determined look, Hiroki takes him by the arm, and they hop onto his bike, theme park bound.

If Chihiro leans closer to Hiroki's back on the bike, he blames it on the fact that Hiroki's a reckless driver, and he doesn't want to fall off. And later, they both deny they actually had a great time together.

Taku, Kenta, and even Iyu give them looks.

* * *

Chihiro was nervous. This would be his first hunt with Iyu, and he had never been so excited. They worked pretty well together on the hunt where they met, but he was looking forward to deepening their bond through hunting the Amazons they both had sworn to take out.

The only downside was Taku, and Kenta insisted that he didn't even need to fight with her this time.

Chihiro was thankful he wouldn't have to transform into... that thing. But he really wanted to work with Iyu.

The disaster duo just waved him down, saying they'd been working on perfecting a technique with Iyu. Chihiro did his best not to pout. Maybe he wanted to make up secret techniques with Iyu if two certain someones wouldn't stop hogging her.

They finally find the Amazon in question, and Taku walks out with Iyu to engage it after Hiroki's got it to show itself as a leopard. Taku turns them both to face the camera.

"Hey, Iyu!" Taku calls out. Her head lifts slightly to indicate she acknowledges him. "Where are we?"

She sways in place a little, taking a moment to register the question before her head snaps up, leveling the camera with a blank look and making some sort of hand gesture.

"Back at it again at Krispy Kreme," she declares, before somersaulting into a back handspring.

Iyu flips backward a few times before launching herself high, keeping her body straight as she corkscrews through the air upside down. Her hand comes up to her armlet, and Kenta is the most focused Chihiro's ever seen him, trying to keep all the action in frame. Chihiro blinks in disbelief, it must've been a coincidence, but Iyu timed her transformation perfectly with the moment she was directly facing the camera.

With a bright flash and an explosion of heat, the Crow Amazon appeared, landing on its hands and pushing off into a back handspring once more, soaring over the leopard Amazon's head. Chihiro watched in numb fascination as the Crow Amazon's talons reached down and dug into the other Amazons neck. It used the momentum of it's flip to rip the leopard's head off, Team X cheering it on wildly in the background. Even Hiroki had snapped out of his funk a little to give her a whoop of encouragement. With one more flip powered solely by its legs, the Crow Amazon flipped backward into another one of those upsidedown corkscrewing aerials. With another explosion of light, Iyu is before them once again, and she slams her foot into a roadsign Chihiro never noticed before. The post is rent in half, and the sign itself crashes to the ground with a loud clang.

Iyu lands in a perfect three-point crouch, supporting herself on her toes and a hand with the Amazon's head planted firmly on the ground. She pushes down, and the skull smashes to pieces in an explosion of gore around her fingers.

Taku and Kenta run up to her excitedly, shouting about how she did so good, and they were so proud. She slowly got to her feet and nodded in acknowledgment of them. Chihiro felt another hot wave of jealousy rise up his throat.

At least Iyu would be riding with him back to the club.

* * *

Kurosaki enters the assault team room to see everyone gathered around Fudamori. They all make sounds of amazement at whatever's on his tablet, probably, and Kurosaki growls.

"What are you shitheads watching?"

Everyone in the room snaps to attention and goes back to looking like they're doing something important. Fukuda sighs heavily and takes his usual seat, picking up his book again. Besides him, Fudamori's the only one who doesn't look nervous, but his brow is creased tiredly.

"Kurosaki, you're not gonna like this."

Kurosaki's lip twitches in annoyance. He never liked anything he heard nowadays, what's one more thing to piss him off? His expression grows more severe as he watches the video Fudamori places in front of him.

"How the fuck did a couple of dumbass kids teach her to fight like that?"

* * *

Hiroki wasn't as oblivious as some other people in this team. He knew Taku and Kenta have been trying to get him and Chihiro together for a while now. All the teasing about how Hiroki was so gloomy and boring before Chihiro showed up. And then Iyu enters their lives, and suddenly Chihiro seems Interested for the first time.

It threw him into a major funk for the first few weeks, if he's being honest with himself. But, ew, who wants to do that? He'd rather just focus on the now. Because the now was so much more preferable. Being behind closed doors with Chihiro leaning on his shoulder, their hands intertwined as they softly planned out a date to Burger King after their next hunt.

Hollering and rowdy laughter echoes through the club, muffled by the thin wall between this bedroom and the common room.

If it weren't for Taku and Kenta monopolizing Iyu's time, Chihiro and Hiroki might not have drifted towards each other like they did.

As much as he hated having her around at first, he'd take it all back next time he saw her. She was fucking great.


End file.
